Certain electrical applications involve the use of high voltage, high current devices. For example, certain applications store large charges in large, high capacity capacitors. An important consideration in high voltage high current applications is the transmission of the high voltage high current from the power source and the end item to which the power is delivered, such as a discharge device. The presence of high voltage high current electricity creates the possibility of power loss by inductance and the generation of heat during the transmission process, as well as the high potential for arcing between the poles of the high voltage high current device.
In some applications, capacitors may create voltages in the realm of at least ten kilovolts when static charged and during discharge. In the past few years, there has been considerable improvement in the area of pulsed power research, which involves storing, shaping, and performance of high energy density capacitors used in pulsed power applications. Pulsed power applications pertain to numerous areas including at least laser drivers, high power microwave generators, particle accelerators, nuclear fusion, electromagnetic mass drivers, medical equipment, and industrial manufacturing technology. High pulsed power systems with capacitors capable of energy in the 10 kV and 150,000 A range have also found military applications, including in current military vehicles and future combat systems. The requirements for components in pulsed power applications in military applications are more taxing than that of other market segments due to the systems being mobile rather than fixed emplacements, the systems operating in hostile environments rather than controlled climate laboratories, the systems requiring more periodic maintenance service, which needs to be quick and efficient without affecting safety, and the systems having other criteria requirements such as size and weight constraints, as well as performance criteria.
A high voltage high current transmission line capable of providing dielectric to over 10 kV during both static and discharging modes, transmitting high currents in the range of 200 kA, achieving power transmission with minimal line loss (i.e., low inductance), operating in extremes of outside environments, and remaining flexible to allow for variations in power source and discharge device location is not known by the inventors to exist in the prior art. Another issue with the use of such high voltage and high current devices is isolation from the environment. In particular, the leakage of water into a high voltage high current device, the transmission line, and/or the connection therebetween can create short circuiting and arcing in short order. While there may be transmission lines existing in the prior art to meet these sorts of dielectric and environmental constraints, such lines are capable of operating at only a very small fraction of the power levels required for this specialized high voltage high current application.
Thus, there is a need for a high voltage high current transmission line for pulsed power systems. In mobile military applications, the need for a high voltage high current transmission line must also be able to survive the tactical environment, including for instance, shock, vibration, rain, dust, water immersion, fog, humidity, fungus and the like while also being able to meet size, weight, and performance requirements. There is also the need for a high voltage high current transmission line that can be used in current pulsed power systems.